Shipping Shenanigans with Missy
by misskoifishpony
Summary: A series of one-shots of Miss Koi Fish Pony being humorously shipped with random stallions in the season of love? Oh sweet Celestia, help me! In your reviews and comments, you can suggest/vote/request for which stallions I can pair up with for each chapter. Rules in detail within the first chapter.


**Author's Note:** **Miss Koi does not own MLP and it's characters, for it belongs to Hasbro & DHX and Lauren Faust & it's other creators and owners. The only thing that I own is my OC, aka my pony persona, Miss Koi Fish Pony. Do not steal my OC. Ask my permission to use my OC in any story you have in mind. **

**Happy Hearts and Hooves day everypony and Happy Valentine's Day (late at night, or at least where I'm at)! :D I hope you guys enjoy my last minute attempt to celebrate this holiday with you all by giving you this ridiculous premise of a story XD Not even a story, more like a series of sad yet comedic attempt at one shots that will not look like one shots at all :) Yay! I love Valentine's Day, I love shipping, I love romantic comedies, and I love things that don't take themselves too seriously. I figured, why not combined them all together? Oh dearness, I felt like I've opened Pandora's Box XD**

 **But to make this fanfic even more fun for you all, and me, I thought I make it interactive by allowing you guys to suggest/request/vote for which male MLP characters that Missy should get paired up with for each chapter:) Here's the rules for it though:**

 **1\. No FEMALE canon or OC characters allowed to be suggested or voted for, I'm sticking to just MALE characters.**

 **2\. You cannot suggest or vote for OCs you or anyone else created, we are sticking to strictly canon characters from the MLP show and the comics.**

 **3\. You cannot suggest a Discord because his only true love/Waifu is Fluttershy :3 Discord is Fluttershy's true husbando;)**

 **4\. Ultimately, each chapter will be decided by me. Which means I get to ultimately choose the male character that Missy gets to be shipped with. But your suggestions and votes will be taken into great consideration.**

 **5\. You can suggest/vote/requests as many male canon characters as you want. You can even suggest scenarios with these characters for their respective possible upcoming chapter. BUT, these scenarios must be between the rating of G to PG.**

 **6\. You cannot suggest male characters from other shows or movies, just from MLP only.** **You can suggest male MLP canon characters that have appeared already in chapters in this story. (For example, you can suggest Dr. Caballeron again if you want to see more wacky shopping moments between him and Missy).**

 **The reason why I started off with Caballeron for this series is because I thought he would be the funniest to pair up with my OC because I feel like I would be just smart mouthing him the whole time due to his over top villainous, and his ladies man nature. And, that I would get too much of a kick out of just mocking him and being smarter than he is;) I have nothing against the guy, I think he's an entertaining character on the show and he was actually fun to write for:)**

 **Just to let you all know: "oh dulce ángel, ¿dónde has estado toda mi vida?" is Spanish for "Oh sweet angel, where have you been all my life?" but don't guarantee me on that one because I am not an expert on Spanish. So please, do correct me. With all of that out of the way, let's get started!**

 **Chapter 1: Missy x Dr. Caballeron; In The Jungle of Love**

"Aaahh! Curse that Daring Do!" Shouted out by in frustration, as he and his minions walk with injuries and defeat after escaping another treasure stove temple...and from Daring Do's heroics.

He felt like this whole ordeal was getting old. He and his crew would find a great treasure to steal from, they're on their way to seize it, and just when they thought that glory and riches were all theirs, Daring Do would come in at the last second to take it all away.

 _Is this what my life has come to?_ Caballeron thought to himself as he dragged his feet on the ground, _Is this what the great Caballeron has been reduced to? An unsuccessful treasure hunter outsmarted by a mouthy pegasus?! Maybe I should just give up all togeth..._

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by an unexpected yet wonderful sound. His ears perked to the north, and narrowed in on the sound. It was a mare...a mare singing...oh all things...a mare singing in the jungle.

Caballeron's hench ponies were confused by this sound as well, they looked all around to see where it was coming from. But they exclaimed in shock when they saw their boss just charge into the wild jungle without a second thought. Caballeron fought through the ivy and veins, ignoring the calls of his fellow stallions in order to find the mare that was creating this beautiful music. Her love was sweet, soft, but mature and deep. There were times when her voice would be operatic and high, but times when it was so deep that it almost sounded sultry. Or at least to Caballeron. To him, her voice reminded him of the songs of his homeland. Beautiful mares singing along sweet violas and guitars, harmonizing with the songs about love and passion. This mysterious mare's voice just pulled his heart through the jungle; he just had to find her.

Sure enough...he did...

He came upon a small opening in the jungle, where the bright hot sun can peek through the trees and shine on a body of water. This body of water cane from a small waterfall, pouring from a small yet wide river on the cliff above. The water was so clear and blue, yet deep. The pond was surrounded by exotic, colorful, and sweet smelling flora. But these were not the things that caught Caballeron's eyes.

His eyes sparkled when he saw what was bathing underneath the waterfall. Sitting on a great boulder underneath the cliff side of the river was a...Koi Fish pony. A real life Koi Fish pony. Caballeron had read, and even seen pictures of these creatures; but these creatures were extremely rare to find. More illusive than merponies out at sea. Due to their fresh water nature and their tendency to live far from pony society. To Caballeron, she was more beautiful than the pictures of Koi Fish ponies in his book. In fact, Caballeron even thought she was more beautiful than any mare or keeping he would ever meet.

She was all white, with scaly spots of black and red decorated all over her body. She had a very long wavy mane that had streaks of white, black, and red in it. Her tail was long and elegant like her mane and body, and even her fin was wavy like her hair. Her cutie mark was a golden balancing scale, and it shined just like her glistening skin.

Her back was turned to him, and oh how Caballeron longed to see her eyes. He imagined them to be just as pretty as her form and her voice.

Sure enough, his wish was going to come true.

She turned around, opened her eyes, but stopped her movements and her singing when she saw staring at her from the shore line.

She exclaimed in her shock, "Ah! What the...?!"

Then, she brought her forelegs close to her chest and demanded angrily, "W-Who are you and what do you think you're doing here?!"

Caballeron was so lost in her fiery brown eyes and in the way her body moved in the glistening sun that he couldn't hear what she was saying. Instead, he mumbled lovingly under his breath. Lost in his love struck gaze.

"I said," The mare demanded patiently this, "who are you and what do you think you're doing here?"

Her voice compelled him forward; he walked to her as if he was walking on air, "oh dulce ángel, ¿dónde has estado toda mi vida?"

"Um," the aquatic pony replied unsurely, "I wouldn't do that if I were..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Caballeron suddenly sink into the water. Quicker than a wind blowing away a leaf off a tree.

"You..." she finished reluctantly, taken back and worried by his sudden disappearance into the water.

Luckily, Caballeron wasn't in the water for too long. He quickly pulled his head out of the water, coughing while swimming back to shore. The mare jumped off the boulder and swam after him.

When Caballeron collapsed upon the shore, the mysterious Mare of his affections popped her head out of the shallow waters near him and asked with concern, "Hey dude, are you alright?"

Caballeron rotated his head slightly to face her, and his expression lightened. Hearts formed in his eyes and smirked smoothly, "I am now."

The mare gave him an un-amused expression on her face, and closed her forelegs across her chest, "Seriously? You're going with that line?"

This made the temple thief's smile widened. As he stared into her eyes, the rest of team came rushing into the scene. Out of breath. "Boss!" they all exclaimed as they spotted Caballeron on the ground.

They ran towards him, and bombarded him with rapid yet concerned questions. Caballeron was able to calm them down with ease and explained, "Amigos, amigos, it's alright. I am fine."

He turned his eyes over his shoulder, gesturing his gaze to the female creature behind him. He smirked with desire, "Especially now."

Caballeron lowered himself back to the ground and offered his hoof to her, "Now that I have the pleasure of meeting Senorita...?"

"Missy," she said in an unimpressed tone, still keeping her hooves close to her chest, "friends call me Missy. But since you're no friend of mine, you don't get to call me that."

"Missy..." Caballeron sighed loving, his eyes becoming half lid as his thoughts become consumed by her name.

Missy raised one of her eyebrows at him and questioned in a suspicious tone, "And you are...?"

"Oh excuse me, where are my manners? I am the one and only Dr. Caballeron! At your service. But...you can call me mi amore, if you wish. I would hate to deny any gentle mare of a wish."

" Dr. Caballeron?"

"Oh, you have heard me, ángel?"

"Well, I don't know about you specifically, it's just...that you have the same exact name as a character from a book series I've read. Have you ever heard of the Daring Do series?"

Caballeron wiggles his ears in delight. This was the perfect opportunity to impress him with his fame and accomplishments, despite the biased depreciation of him in the light of Daring Do's horrid writing.

He cleared his throats before remarking with great pride, "As a matter of fact, mi ángel, I have. In fact, I am that exact Caballeron that you have described!"

Missy's eyes widened at his statement. She was so surprised that she didn't have a witty remark to speak upon. All that she could do was blink a couple of times at him.

"I know what you must be thinking. I am, how you say, more dashing and charming in person? Yes?" Caballeron added, his tone oozing with even more confidence than he had before.

But unfortunately, Caballeron's plan soon blew up in his face when his statement was met with hysterical laughter from Missy. She was cracking up so hard that ears were bursting out of her eyes and she almost dive back into the water.

"Um, hehe," Caballeron nervously and awkwardly laughed, "if I may ask, what is so humorous? Mi ángel?"

"You!" She tried to replied through her laughter, "oh dude, that was a good one! You as the actual Dr. Cabarrellon?! Oh Celestia, it turns out that you do have a sense of humor after all! Who knew?! Ha ha!"

"But-but I am _the_ Caballeron!" He tried to correct her, with some his pride and patience intact.

Missy's laughter came to a stop, and her forelegs were crossed once. She rolled her eyes with a smirk, "Suuurrre you are. And I'm Daring Do." Then, she pointed to her back and mocked, "See the wings on my back?"

"But I am serious! W-wait."

Caballeron turned to his gang and commanded them, "Tell her! Tell her that I am _the_ Dr. Cabarellon."

His minions all spoke out at once, affirming their boss's identity to the female Koi Fish pony. But because they were speaking all at once, it was hard for Missy to understand them all.

Then, at the end, the tallest of the minions added, "I'm single."

Awkward silence filled the air. Missy and the rest of the minions stared at the tall hench pony, while Caballeron gave him a frustrated yet disappointed look. He couldn't believe that this stallion had the nerve to try to flirt with the mare of his affections.

"What? It's true." The tall hench pony shrugged.

"Hmm," Missy pondered aloud, trying to think of a good reason why these crazy stallions were acting this way. Just then, an idea cane to her. "Oh! I get it. You guys are performers for that, oh what's it called? You know, those fun Daring Do expedition things. That's cool."

Caballeron sighed to him dreamily, smiling like a doofus and getting caught up in Missy's smile. To him, it was so sweet and cute. Especially with those dimples on her cheeks.

But then, he realized that he was basically acknowledging her assumption to be true. And that's not what he wanted. To Caballeron, this was worse than that one time when that annoying stallion from that silly Daring Do convention kept questioning him on the same matter. Caballeron was beginning to wonder if this was becoming trend for him.

He shook his head and quickly explained to Missy, "No no no, that isn't right either! Truly, I am Daring Do's arch enemy: Dr. Caballeron!"

Missy's smile immediately dropped into a disappointed frown. She sighed to herself before responding bluntly, "Alrighty then. Look bud, I've tried to be patient with you and your group. I was the bigger pony when you barged in when I was bathing. Heck, I was the bigger pony when you shamelessly flirted with me. But this...even my patience has limits. Especially for this."

Missy starts to swim far from the shoreline. She turns her head back to Caballeron and shouts, "It was nice to meet ya whoever you are!"

But before Missy could dive in, Caballeron reaches out his hoof to her and proclaims, "Wait! Don't go! What if...?! I...uh...what if I...what if I could prove to you that Dr. Caballeron does exist?"

Missy raised an eyebrow to him once more and replied, "And how are you going to do that exactly?"

"By bringing you Daring Do herself! In person!" He stated with great determination.

Missy swims closer to the shoreline, but still keeping her distance away from the tan stallion before her. With her forelegs crossed, she commented, "And what are you hoping to accomplish through bringing the 'real' Daring Do to me? Hmm?"

Caballeron smirked evilly. He began to get an idea. A wonderfully mischievous but beneficial idea. An idea so crazy that it just might work. He brought himself closer to the water and lowered his head to her eye level, "If I were to bring you Daring Do, this proving that I am _the real_ Caballeron, all that I would ask for is a small reward for all my efforts."

Missy knew where this was going. "And what kind of reward is that?"

"A kiss," He emphasized smoothly, bringing his gaze closer to her, "from you...senorita..."

"That better be a kiss on the cheek weirdo," Missy bluntly groaned, with her eyes narrowed on him.

"Senorita," He answered in a fake hurt tone, "I am hurt. I'm a gentle colt! I wouldn't dare ask for a kiss on the lips from a mare I just met! Especially from a lady such as yourself."

Soon, Missy had an idea of her own. She rolled her eyes and smirked, "Alright then. Kiss on the cheek it is. BUT, if I win, not only do you have to leave me alone for good; but...you also have to read Daring Do. ALL of it."

"Deal!"

The two shook hooves and sealed the deal. But then, hoof shake was going on longer than it should for Missy's liking. As she was about to pull away, Caballeron suddenly brought her hoof to the side of his muzzle and began to nuzzle it.

This made Missy blush furiously and steam poured out of her ears.

"Oh mi ángel," Caballeron sighed breathlessly, "your hooves are so soft."

Missy quickly shook off Caballeron's hoof, thus releasing her hoof from his grip. She rapidly demanded, with her cheeks still flushed, "Would you just go already?!"

"Oh, yes of course." Caballeron realized with a smile.

As he and his group left the jungle clearing, Caballeron waved and cooed sweetly to his beloved, "I'll see you soon, mi amore." At the end of his sentiment, he blew her kiss.

"Adios!" She cheered insincerely. Then, from the sides of her lips, she added, "dirtbag."

As soon as the tan stallion left, Missy spoke aloud to herself, "Oh geez! What a crackpot, what a maroon!"

* * *

While carrying the famous golden doubloon of the Haynish explorers of the great golden temple of youth, Daring Do decided to take a break at a simple rustic saloon nestled in the mountains of the jungle. Daring Do felt like a nice shot of cider can help celebrate her victory against Caballeron and ease the tension in her wings and shoulders.

But, speaking of Caballeron...

Before Daring Do could enter into the establishment, she accidentally step on on a trap and she was raised into the air.

* * *

"Argh! Let go of me! Let me..ugh! Caballeron! You're going pay for this! Do you hear me?!" Daring Do screamed in her anger. Struggling to break free from the pole that Cabarellon and his stallions tied her up to.

"Ha ha, struggle all you want Miss Do," Caballeron chuckled evilly, "But there's no way that I'll letting you escape now."

"Grr, you already got the golden doubloon, why do you still need me for?!"

"Simple Miss Do. _Love_."

"Love?"

"That is right Miss Do, even I, a mare's stallion at heart, can be struck by Cupid's arrow. I'm going to use you to win the heart of my beloved who resides down the path not too far from here."

"You can't be serious." She groaned, letting her eyes drop to express her boredom and disappointment in this new topic, "You went through the trouble of recapturing me, not taking your revenge on me, all for just some girl?

"She is not just any girl! How dare you say that about mi ángel?! She's a beautiful Koi Fish pony. A goddess, a vision, the embodiment of water itself."

"A Koi Fish pony?! The possibility of sightings for those creatures are a million to one! There's no way that a thief like you could have spotted one! Especially in the jungle of all places! They only live up in the clear areas of the Neigh-Haynian Mountains."

"Well that comes to show you Miss Do, that **I am** just as brilliant of a researcher than **you**. Maybe even better?" Caballeron replied in a cocky tone, taking great pleasure in being Daring Do's superior in this situation.

"Pfft! You're lying." She mumbled while pushing air through her lips, trying to get some of the hair away from her eyes.

"Why is everypony saying that today?! What does a stallion have to do in this situation like this? Take a lie detector test?!"

"Besides, whether she's a Koi Fish pony or not, why do you have to drag me along to impress her? If she is 'your beloved', then wouldn't she just like you as is? You know, as the down right no good temple rat that you are." Daring Do emphasized, highlighting her last statement with a mocking smirk.

"Ha ha, very amusing Miss Do." said Caballeron, pretending to chuckle at the little joke at his expense, "She would...IF, it weren't for your wrenched books! She doesn't believe me that I am Caballeron! She thinks I'm an amateur performer pretending to be, well, me!"

"Ha ha oh boy, that's hilarious." She snickered.

Caballeron then threatened with a growl, "If you laugh one more stable than I'll..."

"Relax will ya, I won't laugh anymore. Or at least...until it's over."

"What do you mean until it's over?"

"Boss, we're here." said one of Caballeron's hench ponies head of the group.

"Ah, perfect timing." Caballeron praised. He turned to Daring Do with an evil smirk and said, "You'll see Miss Do, once she sees you, she will jump for joy. Or, in her case, splash for joy."

"Suurrre she will," Daring Do answered sarcastically.

"Will you stop that!" He scolded.

Missy's ears perked up when she heard the rustling of nearby bushes behind her. She turned around, swimming in the same spot near the shoreline, and gasped at the appearance of Cabarellon, his minions, and the pegasus mare with him.

"Oh mi amore! I have returned!" Cabarellon called out to Missy in a sweet sing song tone. "And I've brought Daring Do with me!"

"I don't believe this..." Missy stated in her disbelief.

"I know, I know. It's incredible, that **I**...the great Caballeron, was able to prove the impossible to be possible!" Caballeron announced with great accomplishment and theatricality.

"Not that you idiot!" Missy shouted at him furiously, "I mean, what you did to that innocent mare?!"

"Huh?" Caballeron whispered in shock, cocking his head to the side.

While on the pole, Daring Do smirked mischievously and silently chuckled to herself. She just knew that this would happen.

Missy turned to Caballeron's team stallion and demanded firmly but politely, "Release her."

The stallions holding the pole didn't know what to do. They went back and forth from staring at Missy, then at Caballeron, then with each other but releasing Daring Do.

"What do you think you're doing you fools!?" Caballeron scolded, "You don't listen to her, you listen to me!"

"Caballeron!" Missy intervened furiously, "Or whoever you are. This is getting ridiculous! You've captured innocent Daring Do expedition performer or cosplayer just to win a bet!"

"But-but...," Caballeron whimpered, "She's the real Daring Do, I swear."

He turned to Daring Do pathetically and pleaded, "Please, Daring Do, you have to tell her."

"Sorry pal, don't know what to tell ya." Daring Do answered with a uncaring shrug.

"Just," Missy remarked with patience wearing in her voice, "just leave her alone, okay?"

Caballeron's ears and expression dropped when he saw his sweet Koi Fish pony swim away from shoreline. This, leaving him for good.

Missy turned her head to Daring and apologized, "I'm so sorry about this by the way. This whole ordeal was my fault. So...so sorry about all this."

"Uh, no worries," Daring replied unsurely, still trying to sound casual in this conservation. "You be surprised how much this happens to me."

Missy gave her a smile before swimming further into the pond. Caballeron let out a defeated sigh before slowly walking away from the scene with his crew.

Meanwhile, as Daring Do took a good look at her enemy, she couldn't help but feel strangely sorry for him. She had never seen him so low. So defeated. So pathetic. He really invested so much in this moment. In this big reveal. As Daring Do thought about, all that Caballeron basically wanted was to be honest with her and tell her who he really is. Literally.

 _Oh Celestia_ , she thought, _he really does like this chick._

Daring Do looked back to the water and trotted after the aquatic mare that was about to dive in. "Wait!"

Missy halted and turned her attention to Daring Do with curiosity and shock.

Then, Daring Do explained, "Uhh, look I know that...Al...yeah Al, is a lot to...take in. But, Al is an old friend of mine in this business and...he's not as crazy as he seems."

"Then, what is he then?" replied Missy, with softness and interest in her voice.

"Al's just real...eccentric," Daring Do chuckled nervously, "He really gets into his role."

"Oh, I see." Missy remarked with some hesitation.

"But Al's a good pony," Daring Do added with a soft smile, "deep down." She mumbled under her breath,

"He's just an idiot, that's all." Daring Do restarted again with a smile.

She placed her right hoof on Missy's right shoulder and concluded, "An idiot that really made an effort to get your attention. And trust me, he usually doesn't go through this amount of craziness for any mare."

Missy couldn't help but laugh softly and smile at Daring Do. She placed her hoof on her forehead as she laughed. Daring Do took her hoof off of Missy's shoulder, and rotated around to shout, "Hey Cab-whine-on!"

Caballeron stopped in his tracks and groans, "Mock all you want Miss Do, but I'm not listening!"

"What's the matter Cabby?" Daring teased loudly, "Are ya too chicken to face me?"

"Chicken!? Ugh that is it senorita!"

 _Knew that would do the trick,_ Daring chuckled in her mind.

With a cheeky grin and a wink, Daring silently called Missy over back to the shoreline. Awhile, Caballeron stomped over to Daring bear the water with his eyes closed, unaware that the mare of his affections was coming to shore.

During his stomping, he complained, "I swear Senorita, one of these days, you will pay back for every remark you ever spoke! As the old saying goes, a cat has only nine lives. And you, Miss Do, has spent every single one of them! Or something like that. I'm not quite sure, but the point is...!"

Suddenly, Caballeron was stopped by Daring; placing her hoof in front of chest to stop his movements. "Zip it Cabby."

Caballeron opened his eyes and stared at Daring with fire in his eyes. He then snarled, "Zip it!? Why you little..."

Suddenly, his words drifted away from him when he felt something small, yet soft and smooth and warm pressed against his cheek. He immediately stiffened, and stayed perfectly silent. To not scare away the creature kissing his cheek so sweetly. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, and his heart pounding against his chest like there was no tomorrow.

To him, the kiss was all gone too soon. Before he could close his eyes and enjoy it, she retreated from his sight. He didn't see in the corner of his eye Who it was that gave him that kiss. But he had a wary but optimistic feeling as to who. There was no pony to his left, but he turned his gaze to the water when he heard a splash. The splash was caused by Missy diving in, leaving only for her tail to be the last thing he sees.

Caballeron walks close to the water, and lays on his stomach. With his face in his hooves, he sighed loving to himself, "Ah, mi dulce ángel..."

"Idiot," Daring Do commented in the background, with her head shaking and giving Caballeron an all knowing smirk.

Meanwhile, underwater, Missy was trying to spit out all the fine silver hairs that got caught in between her lips. "Bleck, five clock shadow!"


End file.
